


June 5th 2013: Marius and Cosette

by legallyblindandrea



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, barricade day 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/pseuds/legallyblindandrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“By the way I was corrupt way before I met you” she smirked and leaned down to kiss his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	June 5th 2013: Marius and Cosette

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Barricade Day. 
> 
> I don’t know about a title yet so I’m just going to call it what it is for now.

“Morning” she cracks open her eyes and blinks as the sun filters into the room through the blinds “morning back” she turns onto her side and lays her arm across his chest as she places her face against his neck.

“I don’t want to get up” she mumbles into his skin her breath warm “we don’t have too, at least not yet but soon if we want to eat. We have to meet Combeferre and Courfeyrac at Square René Viviani around 9, but it’s only 7:30 right now” Marius said running his fingers through her hair.

“Good we can go back to sleep…it’s to early” she yawns and he laughs “I think I’ve corrupted you, now you just want to stay in bed all morning” Marius says letting out a yelp as she pinches him lightly in the side.

“You’re an ass I don’t just want to stay in bed all day…we don’t have classes so why shouldn’t I take advantage of it and just stay in bed with my sexy boyfriend. But if you want to get up so bad we can go have breakfast or something” she said as she rolled over to her other side and sat up.

“Hey get back here” he rolled over and made to pull her backwards but she stood up and walked around the bed to stand on the other side of it, he rolled back over to the other side, looking up at her on his back.

He looked at her and let a pout take over his face as he gave her his best puppy dog look she laughed and got back on the bed on her knees so she was kneeling by his chest. 

“By the way I was corrupt way before I met you” she smirked and leaned down to kiss his lips. 

“You don’t think I was a sweet, innocent thing my whole life do you? I did get that tattoo on my 18 birthday wasted on Jamaica White Rum 73% proof, that stuff was strong enough to knock out a horse” he laughed.

“But I am doing a good job corrupting you more right?” he pulled her down on top of him, he kept one hand on her hip and squeezed her ass with the other making her laugh before he flipped them over so she was under him.

“Yes you are” she kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck bring him closer “so are you going to show me how much I’ve corrupted you now? I change my mind food can wait till after we meet them” he wanted to show her how much he loved her.

She wanted to let him.

They made it to Square René Viviani at 9:10am, Cosette laughing as they walked arm in arm along the path, they weren’t late but it was close, they both had a hard time leaving each others arms.

“I love you” Marius said kissing her cheek before they found an empty bench and sat down to wait “I love you too” she said back to him gripping his hand “I love you now and I will love you always” she rested her head on his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I don't know, I think I've had too little sleep these passed few days. I don't even know where this came from. Sorry it's so bad. But thank you for at least checking it out.


End file.
